Greenleaf Medical is a major supplier of computer based products for the evaluation of hand function. At Greenleaf Medical, the investigators have developed the Glove Talker system for people with speech disabilities. Glove Talker includes a DataGlove and a portable computer. The Data Glove transmits the gesture signal through the sensors to a Voice Synthesis system which in turn, "speaks" for the individual. While the Glove Talker proof of concept system has enjoyed a high degree of interest, including nomination and selection as a finalist for a 1994 Discover magazine technology award, it has not been developed into an available product yet due to several technological reasons. In this Phase I grant application, they propose to assemble a prototype instrumented glove and associated driver software, to integrate the instrumented glove with a low profile wearable computer, to improve the state of the art of gesture recognition software to include "speaker independence" and to create specifications for developing this system into a commercial product. It is expected that the research would become invaluable as a communication aid as well as enhance the use of gesture recognition devices in many other applications.